Quidditch Accident?
by Nettan87
Summary: Something goes wrong during a Quidditch match and Draco kisses Harry, now he can't stop thinking about it!


_**Quidditch Accident?**_

The most important Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, had the crowd going wild in their seats around the oval field. The air had a slight chill to it but the sun was shining and the conditions for a great game were perfect.

It was wonderful to feel the wind in his hair and the excitement of the game. His green eyes searched the field as he focused on the task at hand. The game had been going on for over an hour now and already he had more than once had to race the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, in pursuit of the Snitch, but so far it had gotten away every time, leaving Malfoy with a smug look on his face. A glimmer of gold suddenly caught his eye. There it was, the golden Snitch! There was no way he was going to let it get away this time! Gripping the wooden handle of his Nimbus 2000 tightly with both of his hands, he leaned in for one of his famous dives. The speed was amazing, seeing the ground coming closer and closer by the second made the adrenaline pump through his veins. Harry loved this feeling, he was in complete control of the dive and the Snitch was soon going to be within his reach. Just a little further... An annoying green blur moving up behind him told him that Draco had also become aware of the Snitch's movements.

_It's too late for him now though,_ Harry thought as he reached out with his open hand and stretched fingers, the leather of his gloves creaking, to capture the Snitch and claim the victory for Gryffindor.

However, the Snitch itself was in no mood to be captured so easily and changed its way of direction in a heartbeat, just evading Harry's fingers and escaping down in between the beams holding up the stadium and supporting the bleachers. Harry wasn't late to pull himself out of the dive and follow it close behind, Malfoy still chasing after him his green cloak billowing out behind. It was a treacherous place the Snitch had decided to take refuge to. Thick wooden beams sat high, low and diagonally across their path, if Harry wasn't careful he could easily hit one, especially at the speed they were going. Blocking out everything else and seeing only the glimmer of the golden Snitch in front of him, zigzagging in between beams in the most random way, Harry continued his pursuit. Up, down, right, left and down again. Strangely enough, Malfoy was able to keep up for once.

_Has he been practicing?_ Just as that thought had passed through Harry's mind, however, the sound of a smaller piece of wood hitting a larger, more solid piece followed by a dense thud reached his ears and the green blur behind him vanished.

_So much for that..._ Harry thought and again turned his attention to the Snitch... too late! Realizing that he had neglected to look where he was going, Harry found himself unable to prevent himself from colliding with the wooden beam suddenly blocking his path. He was violently slung back, losing the hold of his broomstick and hitting the sand covered ground with a big thud that knocked the air from his lungs. And then everything went black...

It couldn't have been more than a minute or two since he was knocked out. There was a ringing in his ears that wouldn't stop.

"_Uh..."_ Harry moaned as he slowly started to regain consciousness. Judging by Lee Jordan's voice echoing out through the stadium, shouting insulting comments at the Slytherin Chasers as they managed to score against Gryffindor and then being scolded by Professor McGonagall for doing do.

Harry's head hurt and so did the rest of his body. His body? Something, no, _someone_ was leaning against his left leg. Slowly opening his eyes as if he had been asleep and had trouble waking up, he found the whole world to be out of focus. He must have lost his glasses in the crash. _Hope they aren't broken again..._ Harry thought as he used his right arm to lean on as he pushed his upper body off the ground and into a somewhat upright sitting position, causing his blood red Quidditch robes to slide off one shoulder. Still leaning his weight on his right arm, holding him up, he squinted trying to make out the blurry form in front of him. It seemed the person was now moving closer to Harry, leaning their body in over his, arms on either side of him. He thought he could make out green robes through the blur... Green? But then... The only person it could be was...

"_Malfoy...? Why...? What...?"_ Before he knew it, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. It was like his heart stopped beating. An intense blushing came to his cheeks and his eyes opened wide in surprise and shock. His mind went blank. W-what was happening? Why was Malfoy k-kissing him?! It couldn't be-

"_Mh!"_ Harry moaned as he felt Malfoy's sweet tongue carefully slide in between his lips and connect with his. Still in shock, Harry unconsciously returned the kiss, mimicking Malfoy in his movements. Why was he kissing him back?! But he knew he couldn't stop either. He must have hit his head really hard when he hit the ground; it was spinning so fast, what was this feeling? His eyes slid shut as the kisses grew deeper. His heart was pounding so hard and his cheeks were burning. Was this really Malfoy?

When their lips parted, Malfoy's warm breath caressed his skin as they stayed mere inches apart.

"_Malfoy? Wh-what?!"_ His thoughts finally coming out of the misty haze and becoming clear, Harry realized with horror what they had just done.

"_Harry, it's Draco, not 'Malfoy', okay? And you dropped these."_ Looking down at Malfoy's out stretched hand he saw something made of thin black metal with two round shapes attached... His glasses! He quickly snatched them up from Malfoy's open palm and placed them in front of his eyes. Finally, he could see again! But the relief of his surroundings returning into focus quickly subsided to the anger and embarrassment he felt against the blond boy in front of him.

"_That...! What the hell were you doing?!" _He shouted as loud as he dared without letting the people in the bleachers hear him.

"_You seemed to like it..."_ Malfoy shrugged with that usual, annoying smirk on his lips. Embarrassed, Harry looked away. What was he supposed to say to something like that? No? He realized he couldn't do that...

"_Shut up, Malfoy."_ Were the only words that came to mind, except for the question, _"Why did you do that?!"_

"_Are you dense, Harry? And I told you, it's Draco."_ Malfoy answered with a frown on his face. Harry looked up at him with confused, questioning, emerald eyes. _"I like you."_

Stunned by the unexpected answer, Harry didn't know how to react. He _liked_ him...? What did he...? Then he felt Malfoy's right hand cupping his cheek and realized that the blond was starting to move in for a second kiss.

"_Don't touch me!"_ He screamed and slapped the hand away. _"What do you think you are doing?! We're both guys, remember?!"_ Looking slightly offended, as if Harry had somehow slapped him across the cheek instead of his hand, Malfoy leaned back and stated the obvious.

"_You like me too, don't you?"_

"_N-No I don't!"_ Harry yelled back a little too quickly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"_Then why did you kiss me back?"_ Why did he...?

"_I-I don't know! It was a reflex or something!"_ Harry studdered as his face turned bright red.

"_You don't kiss someone back like that by reflex. You moaned." _Malfoy replied with a satisfied smile.

"_I did not!"_ Turning, if possible, even redder, Harry pushed Malfoy off of him, got up from the ground without even looking at him and quickly retrieved his Nimbus from the sandy ground a few feet away from where he had landed._ "I'm leaving."_

"_Hey, wait! You can't leave just like that!"_ Malfoy yelled.

"_The game is still going."_ Giving Malfoy the cold shoulder, he mounted his broom, kicked off the ground and soared over the Quidditch pitch. Above, nobody seemed to have noticed their unusually long disappearance, yet, to Harry, it felt like every single one of them knew what had just happened. He felt incredibly embarrassed and couldn't stand to look his teammates in the eye. Instead, he focused his attention on finding the Snitch so that he could end the game. But he found himself helplessly distracted and became even more so as Malfoy a few minutes later emerged from the place of the crash and resumed his own search.

Harry spent most of the remaining match avoiding Malfoy's constant glances and trying to search for the Snitch. The only reason to why he had been able to catch it in the end, and bring Gryffindor the victory, had been because Malfoy seemed equally, if not more, distracted than Harry had been.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been almost three days since the match against Slytherin. Three days! And still Harry couldn't stop his brain from constantly making him relive vivid flashbacks of Malfoy kissing him, his soft lips pressing against his own, his silky tongue sliding through his mouth, his- _What was he thinking?!_ It was driving his crazy.

Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, he leaned forward over the tons of books he had spread out over the table in front of him in the Gryffindor common room and hid his blushing face in his hands. Grinding his teeth ha he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, he kept telling himself that he hadn't liked it, but he knew it was a lie... A heavy sigh passed over his lips as he thought about it. It hadn't been entirely unpleasant, had it?

"_Harry, are you feeling alright?"_ A worried voice coming from his left at the table asked as Hermione Grangers head of long, curly brown hair poked out from behind a rather large pile of thick books. Her concerned eyes caught his.

"_No...Actually__,"_ he cleared his throat,_ "I think I'll go for a walk."_

"_Okay, mate! Look out for Peevees though; I heard he was up to something on the third floor..." _Came the answer from the other side of the table and his best friend, Ronald Weasley, _"I could come with you if you like..."_

"_Oh no you don't! You still haven't finished your paper for __tomorrow's potions class!"_ Hermione snapped at him. Normally, Ron would do anything to get out of doing homework, but with Hermione supervising him there was no way that he was going to succeed. A bit depressed, his excusing face turned to Harry's.

"_Sorry..."_

"_It's okay. I'd rather go alone anyway."_ Harry excused himself with a weak smile as he got up from his seat at the table.

"_Are you sure Harry?"_ Hermione gave him a questioning look, as if she was trying to decipher what was bothering him. He swallowed and averted his eyes.

"_Yeah. I'll just get my cloak."_ He hadn't told either of them what had happened during the game. He wasn't sure how to tell them, or even if he should. They were his best friends, surely they would understand? But he didn't even understand it himself yet, so how could he expect them to?

"_Okay then. Be careful?"_ She replied and smiled warmly before returning to her studies.

"_Thanks, I will."_ He answered with a smile, thankful for her concern. As he turned his back to them and headed up the stairs to get his invisibility cloak from the boys' dormitory, he could hear Ron complaining.

"_But if Harry gets to-"_

"_Harry is not feeling well! And he already finished his potions paper. It's a completely different situation! You're just lazy."_ Hermione scolded him in a high-pitched voice, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"_Am not!"_ Ron argued back raising his eyebrows in an attempt to look offended. Harry chuckled to himself. With their constant nagging at each other they acted like an old married couple! They should just hurry up and realize that they were made for each other.

The boys' dormitory was empty except for Harry's snow white owl, Hedwig, sitting in an open window. Most likely she was waiting to catch a glimpse of a prey suitable for her taste in the gathering darkness outside. Without paying much attention to her, she seemed busy anyway; Harry walked over to the trunk by his four poster bed and pulled out the silvery cloak his father had left him. He looked carefully around the room, to be sure that he really was alone. Convinced, he wrapped the silvery fabric around himself, disappeared from mans sight and headed out the door and down into the rather lively common room. Ron was again leaning over his potions paper, pouting. Harry understood him, potions wasn't exactly one of his favourite subjects either, to put it lightly. He did his best not to bump in to anyone as he made his way to the other side of the room and then slipped out the round opening in the wall concealed by the Fat Lady's portrait on the other side.

"_Who's there?"_ She demanded to know as he swung the painting back to its original position. Without answering her question, he instead headed down the stone stairs leading to the first floor and the Great Hall.

"_Well, if you're not going to actually__ leave the tower, what good is it to wake me up?"_ He heard the Fat Lady mutter to herself as he disappeared down the steps. He didn't know where he was headed exactly. He just needed a place where he could think, a place where he could clear his head. The hallways were quiet at this hour, considering that it was almost time for all the students to return to their dormitories for the night that wasn't unusual. No one was allowed to walk around the castle after hours, but as long as no one noticed that he was there, Harry usually managed to avoid being caught. He had almost reached the bottom of the last staircase when he saw a blond figure dressed in black Hogwarts robes hurry across his path. _Malfoy?_ Panic struck, Harry desperately looked around for a place to hide and didn't remember until after he had ducked behind the stair railing that he was still invisible. Feeling a bit foolish for having forgotten such a thing, Harry peaked out over the railing; curious to see were Malfoy was headed. It looked like he was on his way towards the dungeons. Nothing strange about that though, since the Slytherin dorms were located in that direction. They why was Harry suddenly overcome by the strong feeling that Malfoy was up to something? Why did the blond boy keep looking over his shoulder like that? It was almost as if he was afraid of being followed. Maybe he should check it out, just in case, Harry thought as he descended the final steps of the stairs, careful not to make a sound, and hurried towards the dungeons to catch up with the suspicious Malfoy.

It was much darker in the lower parts of the castle at night, which served well in giving the dungeons that eerie feeling that made your skin crawl. Maybe that was why Snape liked them so much? Just walking through the place made most of the students feel uneasy, like something could leap up and attack them from behind at any moment.

Harry listened quietly for the sound of Malfoy's echoing footsteps against the cold stone floor and hurried after him as fast as he could, trying to match the sound to his own so that Malfoy wouldn't notice his presence. Soon enough, he caught up with him and proceeded to follow a few steps behind. Being this close, Harry could see that Malfoy looked... troubled. His gaze was focused steadily on the floor as he walked and his brow was frowned, he seemed emerged in deep thought. _Probably thinking of some new ways to torture the Gryffindor students,_ Harry thought, but somehow that didn't seem to be it. Suddenly Malfoy turned a corner and Harry quickly followed, almost running straight into him as he had stopped right around the corner with his back against the wall, listening. Could he have heard him? Harry was almost sure that he hadn't, but then, why had he stopped? Harry was frozen in place only a couple of feet away from where Malfoy was standing. He held his breath and tried to slow his racing heart, which seemed far too loud for anyone not to hear. Malfoy stood perfectly still, just watching, listening. The flickering light of the torches on the wall behind him danced across his pale skin and glimmered in his eyes. In spite of himself, for a second Harry caught himself thinking of how handsome he looked. He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, to get his thoughts straight, and then froze. Malfoy hadn't heard that, had he? He had suddenly turned around and looked almost right where Harry was standing. Harry couldn't bear the thought of being caught in this situation. _Please don't let him have heard me, please._ Harry prayed quietly in his thoughts. A smirk suddenly flashed across Malfoy's face after which he turned around and continued to head in the direction he had been going. He really hadn't noticed? Harry started to follow him again. He knew that he probably should stop now, but he couldn't keep away, he needed to know what Malfoy was up to.

It felt like they had been walking for ages when he suddenly heard voices around them and he looked around in surprise. There were Slytherin students everywhere, talking in groups, studying or sitting in front of a fireplace in tall black leather chairs. With shock he realized that he had been so focused on staring at Malfoy's back as he followed him that he hadn't noticed when they entered the Slytherin common room. Now he didn't know the way out and all he could do was to continue to follow Malfoy and try to avoid anyone coming to close to bump into him as they made their way through the room to the fireplace where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting comfortably, obviously not doing their homework.

"_Crabbe, Goyle!" _Draco called out, like a drill sergeant calling his men to attention, though maybe slightly meaner, making them jump in their seats. _"You can sleep out here tonight, I need to be alone."_

"_Again?!"_ Crabbe replied without thinking and received a punch on the arm from Goyle to shut him up.

"_Yes, again."_ Said Draco in a sour, irritated voice. _"You mind?"_

"_No, no! Not at all! Of course not!"_ Goyle quickly answered this time. _"We'll sleep out here."_

"_Thanks."_ Draco replied coldly and turned without another word and headed for his room, Harry close behind.

Outside the thick wooden door, Draco looked both ways before opening it and quickly went inside. As the door started to close, Harry also slipped through the slim opening and found himself standing inside Draco's room, the door being closed and locked behind him. He could hear the key being taken from its place in the door and turned to see Malfoy putting it in the pocket of his white shirt after which he took out his wand and mumbled something that Harry figured must have been a silencing spell for the room.

The room itself wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either. At each wall stood neat four poster beds similar to his own, yet these were black and the linens and curtains were green instead of the red he was used to. The bed closest, and the only one that was actually made, he guessed to be Malfoy's, which seemed to be correct since Malfoy walked up to it and started taking off his robe and hanging it on the empty chair beside it. He also removed his shiny black shoes, placing them under the chair, and then proceeded to untie his green and silver striped necktie and hang it neatly on the chair together with the robe. Was he going to remove all of his clothes? Harry quickly turned his back to Draco, blushing. He hadn't come all this way to watch Malfoy do a striptease right in front of him. Then he heard the bed creaking as Malfoy lay down on top of it. He glanced over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't undressed any further; possibly undone a couple of buttons in his shirt but that was it. Harry stood still for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. Why was he just... lying there? Was he asleep? Slowly Harry approached the bed while keeping a watchful eye on Malfoy. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. One of his hands rested gently over his stomach while the other was placed behind his neck for support. Was this all he was going to do? Sleep? No suspicious activity what so ever? Slightly disappointed, Harry understood that this was nothing special, nothing worth having followed Malfoy around for so long anyway. He'd better get out of there as soon as he could and return to his own dormitory. Still keeping a close eye on Malfoy, in case he woke up, he slowly walked up to the door, reached out his hand and let his fingers grab hold of the cool metal handle. He took a deep breath and pulled it down. The loud clicking sound the handle made as it was pulled was the least of his worries, since to his relief Malfoy seemed not to have heard it, but once he tried to push the door open with his shoulder he remembered. The door wouldn't open! He had forgotten that it was locked! Calmly, he instead reached into his pocket to take out his wand. An 'Alohomora' spell should do the trick. But the wand wasn't there. Stupidly enough, he seemed to have forgotten it by his bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Now his only chance of escape lay in the shirt pocket of the blond boy resting in his four poster bed a couple of feet away. Swallowing nervously underneath his cloak, Harry carefully approached the seemingly sleeping form with slow, silent steps. Every time he put down his foot he feared Malfoy would hear it and wake up. Then there would be no escape. He would be caught, which he feared for more than one reason. When he had made his way up to the side of the bed he stopped and looked down at Malfoy, lying on his back on the bed, still wearing his Hogwarts uniform. His breathing was slow and steady; he could see his chest rise and fall after another. As he caught a glimpse of his face, Harry noticed that his sleeping face was very different from the face he was so used to seeing every day in the corridors and during classes. His sleeping face was quite peaceful actually; it was a stunningly breathtaking sight. His face was relaxed, no trace of the frown or lowered eyebrows followed by a wrinkled forehead. It was such an unusual sight... His eyes gazed over the silver blond hair, carefully combed back over his head, and travelled over his closed eyes, which he knew to be gray, and finally settled on his slightly separated, pink, moist lips. Those sweet lips that had made Harry lose all control. Worst thing was that he knew that if it happened a second time, he might not be able to stop it. It was almost as if he wanted Malfoy to do it again... Harry caught himself staring. He turned his head quickly and covered his mouth with one hand. What was he doing?! This was the guy who had kissed him in the middle of a Quidditch match and gotten away with it! This was the guy who had made all these confusing thoughts in his head appear! So why couldn't he stop staring?! He had to get out of there. Taking a deep breath, gathering courage, he turned back to the sleeping Malfoy, this time focusing his eyes on the target only. The white, thin pocket of his shirt where he knew the key would be. He reached out, careful not to drag his cloak against Malfoy's body, in case it would wake him, his fingers shaking as he touched the soft fabric with his fingertips.

It all happened faster than he could blink. Suddenly, Malfoy's right hand came out of nowhere and strongly grabbed hold of his wrist just as he came in contact with the key. In one swift movement he was forcefully pulled down and before he even realized what was going on he found himself lying flat on his back on the soft bed, Malfoy straddling over him, holding each of his arms down beside his head on the pillow with a tight grip around his wrists. His glasses were on end and most of the invisibility cloak had fallen off his body as he was pulled down. Harry blinked a few times out of confusion and then his eyes went wide as he realized he had, quite literally, been caught.

"_Following me, are you?"_ Malfoy glared down at him with an amused smirk, his silvery locks falling down to frame his face.

"_N-No I'm not!"_ He lied, even though it was all too obvious that he did so, _"W-What are you doing?! Let me go!"_ Harry screamed as he struggled to free himself from Malfoy's iron grip, his increasing panic getting the better of him when he realized that Malfoy was much stronger than he had thought.

"_Scream all you want, even if anyone could hear you through the silencing spell, do you think the people outside of this room would help you...or me?"_ Harry's eyes went wide in fear when he remembered where he was, Slytherin's dormitories.

"_Malfoy, this is not funny! Let go of me!"_

"_It's not?"_ He leaned dangerously close to Harry's face and looked him straight in the eye before he continued. Harry could feel his warm breath against his cheek as he spoke. _"Then what do you think is funny_?_ This, or you avoiding me for three days?" _Harry looked away before he answered.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know very well what I'm talking about! I kiss you and then you avoid me for three days! How do you think that feels?!"_

...He couldn't be serious, could he?

"_I-I didn't avoid you!"_ In truth, he had been trying his best to stay away from him as much as he could. Once he had even taken refuge in a girl's bathroom just to avoid walking passed him in the hall in between classes. That incident had resulted in Gryffindor losing 10 points because of him. But now he couldn't get away.

"_Of course you did! Every time I even so much as glanced in your direction you acted like a scared rabbit and tried to run away with your little friends as soon as you could so that I couldn't follow!" _A slightly irritated tone was taking over Malfoy's voice.

"_Why would you want to follow?!"_ Harry yelled, his voice equally irritated.

"_I already told you, didn't I?!" _Malfoy closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. _"I like you. A lot. I might even love you. And I know you like me too, even though you're too bloody stubborn to admit it..."_

"_How can you say that?!"_ Harry quickly cut him off while still trying to free himself from Draco's steady grip. _"And you're wrong! I DON'T like you!"_

"_Yes you do!"_ Draco leaned closer to Harry's angry face and whispered softly, _"I can prove it..."_ To Harry's horror, he leaned down, his face disappearing from Harry's sight, and he could soon feel a pair of soft, wet lips connecting with the skin on his neck. Draco's hot breath blended with the feel of his silky tongue playfully touching just above the collar of Harry's white shirt.

"_Gh! Ah...!"_ Harry moaned behind gritted teeth.

"_See? I hardly touched you and you moan like that..."_ Draco whispered triumphantly in Harry's left ear, making his body shiver. Why was his body reacting to this bastard?!

"_S-Stop it! Let me go Malfo- Ah...!" _Draco's lips had once again found their way to Harry's skin and were now trailing warm kisses along the edge of his jaw line, each kiss moving closer and closer to its goal...

"_I said no!"_ Harry yelled and turned his head away at the last second.

"_Then tell me you like me."_ Draco's face was now hovering dangerously close to Harry's, slowly moving closer and closer.

Harry shook his head violently back and forth and tried to press the back of his head down into the cool pillow as far as he could, trying to stay away from Draco's lips.

"_No! I don't like you..! __I don't...! I-I don't... __I- Mh!"_ Too late, there was no escape. Draco's lips easily captured his, making him submit under their sweet taste. A warm fog slipped in, clouding his mind, and his heart started beating faster. As much as he fought, he couldn't make his own lips stop moving with Draco's. How many times had he not been having unwanted daydreams like this since the Quidditch match? Now, all that filled his mind was Draco and the unbelievable feeling of his soft lips greedily tasting his own. Their tongues found each other at the same moment, making Harry unable to stop a satisfied moan to rise from his throat. His cheeks were burning and he could feel his eyes tearing up behind his closed eyelids. He had never imagined that something as warm and silky smooth as Draco's tongue and the inside of his mouth existed, and now he was completely addicted to it. So much so that when Draco started to lift himself up from the kiss, Harry unconsciously followed in this motion, his lips unwilling to give up on Draco's, a needing moan escaping his lips as they parted. He felt that his body had grown heavy and he found himself looking up at Draco through the heat with watery eyes.

"_If you don't... like me, why... do you kiss me back... like that... when I kiss you?"_ Draco asked as he tried to catch his breath, his grey eyes staring determined into Harry's.

"_I-... I don't..."_ Harry studdered.

"_...like me?"_

"_...know."_ The last word was hardly audible, if it hadn't been for the utter silence filling the room they both resided in no one would have heard it.

"_You don't know... what?"_ Draco asked with a questioning look on his face.

"_I don't know why I do that! I've never thought about it before!"_ He yelled in confusion, he honestly didn't know why he reacted like that to the blond boy leaning over him.

"_Oh? But your b__ody seems to have thought of it plenty..."_ He whispered softly as he leaned closer and nibbled just a little on Harry's earlobe.

"_Malfoy, d-don't! Ahh!"_

"_I told you, it's 'Draco', not 'Malfoy', say it for me once will you...?"_ He was so close, his warm breath caressed the sensitive skin of Harry's ear as he spoke, and his words were almost hypnotizing. He didn't know what to do, so he answered in a weak voice.

"_D...Draco..."_

"_See? That wasn't hard, __was it?"_ He whispered as he licked a long trail from the base of Harry's neck up to his ear.

"_Nh! P-Please, if you let me go I could go figure it out..."_ Harry begged.

"_Why would I let you go?"_ He asked as he leaned in and pushed away some of Harry's jet black hair with the tip of his nose to reveal the hidden lightning bolt shaped scar underneath, Harry blushed when he realized that he could see in under Draco's halfway unbuttoned shirt. _"When I can convince you right here?" _He paused for a second to press his lips against Harry's forehead. _"I just have to make your mind admit to what your body already knows ...that you belong to me." _After this there was no stopping Draco, his lips and tongue seemed to be determined to touch every bit of Harry's exposed skin, looking for ways to make him moan loudly against his own will.

Harry didn't know what to do. With every touch, every kiss, he could feel his inhibitions break away piece by piece until he couldn't stand it anymore and when Draco kissed him again, he welcomed it. He clenched his fists tightly as Draco's tongue forced its way between his separated lips. He tried to free himself from Draco's grip once again but he wouldn't let him. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. _Let go of me! Let me touch him! _His mind was screaming as if Draco's hands were some outer worldly force that was keeping him from what he desperately needed. Then, Draco slowly moved away from the kiss, keeping his lips just out of reach for Harry, playfully brushing against them. Annoyed, Harry tried to raise his head to reach Draco's evading lips but Draco just backed away, teasingly.

"_So you... don't? ...like this you say?"_ He asked with a devilish smile on his lips.

Harry didn't care anymore; all he wanted was for Draco to kiss him, long and deep.

"_Shut up...Draco."_ Grunting with pleasure over Harry's choice of words Draco granted his wish and lustfully moved in for another kiss. This time Harry's will to be free was even stronger. Frustrated, he tried to fight against Draco's grip again and this time he slowly gave in. Draco's hands slipped away from his and Harry nervously grabbed on tightly to the back of Draco's white shirt as he could feel the blond boy's hands travel to other places. The intensity of the kisses grew deeper as Draco's now free hands roamed his body, weaved their fingers into his messy hair and tore at his clothes wanting to feel the warm skin underneath. His skilled fingers easily untied the silky red and gold tie around Harry's neck and proceeded to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and slide the fabric off one shoulder to touch the skin with his open palm. Had this been a good idea? The feeling of Draco's slim fingers on his skin almost made him lose his mind...

With shaking fingers, Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt as well, but was interrupted by the sensation of Draco's fingers moving over his right nipple.  
_"Ah...!"_ He broke from their kiss, unable to hold still.

"_Sensitive, are you?" _Draco asked with a smirk and lowered himself so that his tongue could slip over the same spot his fingers had. Harry couldn't control his body, his back arched against the feeling, lifting him off the bed, and his mouth opened with a gasp.

"_Oh...!"_

"_Does it feel good?"_

"_Y-yes..." _Harry answered in a heated breath. Draco moved up to gaze down into Harry's watery green, hot eyes.

"_Oh, what eyes, I never thought I'd see you with those kind of eyes, Harry."_

"_I...thought I told you to shut up, Draco..."_ Harry breathed before he pulled Draco down for another kiss.

Both emerged from the kiss, panting. They didn't need any words, just one look told Harry exactly what Draco wanted to do and his told Draco the same thing.

Clothes were dropped in piles on the floor next to the bed, hands were moving over naked skin and through each other's messy hair. Harry could feel Draco's hands over his back, slowly moving further and further down as his lips where leaving little red marks on his sensitive skin.

"_D-Draco...!"_ Harry shivered as Draco took him in his hand and started moving. He leaned closer and whispered.

"_I can be much gentler than you think__, Harry..."_ As his left hand continued moving, his right snuck its fingers into Harry's slightly opened mouth.

"_Ah..."  
"There__, there Harry, you need to get my fingers nice and wet, you can do that, can't you?"_ Without much thought, Harry did as he was told, his tongue played over Draco's fingers as they forced his mouth to open wider. Dripping with his saliva, the fingers were removed from Harry's mouth and disappeared from his sight. Draco leaned in to kiss him, and as his fingers started pushing Harry whimpered against his lips and he had trouble keeping his body still. His breathing quickened, it felt like he was melting away... When Draco pulled out his fingers he bit his lower lip in an attempt to control his moan, but his voice that wasn't listening to him.

"_Ah...!__ D-Drac-...!" _His emerald green eyes met Draco's silver ones.

"_I'm__ going to enter you now, Harry, are you ready?"_

"_Y-yes..."_ Harry answered looking at him with almost closed, watery eyes. As he felt Draco move, he gasped and dug his nails into his pale back, his head twisted back and forth on the pillow.

"_D-Drac-...!__" _Draco's hand suddenly cupped Harry's face and held him still until he was able to open his eyes and look up at him.

"_Harry, breathe. You have to breathe and relax. Okay?"_

"_O-okay."_Harry studdered and tried his best to follow Draco's instructions. As he relaxed, Draco slowly started moving again. This time Harry was more prepared, and as he lingered at the feeling of the no longer wrinkle free sheets against his naked skin, pale hands grabbed hold of his and their fingers entwined as they kissed.

He couldn't understand it, couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt happier right this moment than he ever had. Why was that? He had never imagined that his first time would be with Draco Malfoy. How strange...

Pale arms circled him in a close hug as he was lifted up in a sitting position in Draco's lap on the bed.

"_Now, Harry..." _Draco whispered in his ear._ "...will you admit that you like me?"_

"_Are you...threatening me?"_ Harry panted as Draco held completely still.

"_...maybe."_ Draco answered with a little smile and nuzzled the nape of his neck. Harry considered for a moment not to say anything, but the way Draco was teasing him, keeping him on the edge, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his sanity unless he answered.

"_...yes."_Harry breathed, embarrassed and blushing. _"I like you, Draco..."_

As if those had been magical words, Draco started moving again. Harry's fingers tangled themselves in Draco's soft, blond hair as he thrusted. Soon he could feel waves of heat forming inside his body and he let out a moan so loud that if there had not been a silencing spell on the room, it could probably have been heard all the way out in the corridor outside the dormitory.

Panting from exhaustion, they both fell down on the bed in each other's arms. While struggling to catch his breath, Harry listened to the slowing beats of Draco's heart as he rested with his head on his chest. He felt a pair of soft lips touch his forehead and looked up to meet Draco's gaze. Suddenly a thought struck him and his eyes opened wide.

"_Oh God...! __How will I explain this to Ron and Hermione?"_

"_Them again?" _Draco sighed. _"Want my advice? Don't. Not yet anyway."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you think they would understand?"_

"_..."_ Harry fell silent as he thought about it, he wasn't sure that they would be able to cope with it, not this suddenly anyway. They would probably think Malfoy had cursed him or something. _"...Okay. Not yet."_ He had to admit that it was for the best if they waited.

"_So..."_

"_So...?"_

"_So this is a secret then? For now."_

"_Yes, I guess it is."_ Draco replied with a smile.

After a while, they dressed and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over the two of them as they snuck out passed the almost empty common room to say their goodbyes right outside the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

As Harry started to lift the cloak off Draco so he would be able to leave, Draco pushed him up against the stone wall and looked straight into the depth of his green eyes as he spoke.

"_I can go along with this being a secret, as long as you remember that you belong to me,"_ He leaned in closer and whispered._ "...Harry."_ An intense blush came to Harry's cheeks as Draco's lips connected with his in a very hot goodnight kiss. With a smirk on his lips, Draco stepped out from under the invisibility cloak and with a wave of his hand re-entered the Slytherin dormitory.

"_See you tomorrow, Harry.__"_

Once Draco was out of his sight, Harry started heading back to the Gryffindor tower, smiling to himself.


End file.
